Destino
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: Sumido en una profunda depresión... ¿por que?... Hinata-sama se casa, y despues de todo yo la amo... no es nada facil dejar ir a la persona que amas...¿cierto?" fic POV de Neji... Oneshot


A veces quisiera saber que se siente ser libe, como debería ser el poder extender mis alas y volar lejos de aquí, pero soy del

A veces quisiera saber que se siente ser libe, como debería ser el poder extender mis alas y volar lejos de aquí, pero nací en el Bouke, y eso me hace estar completamente destinado a servirle por siempre a la rama superior, de ser capaz de dar mi vida por su bienestar. Claro que a nadie le gusta esa idea, pero yo lo hacia sin tomarle importancia a todos esos factores… me agradaba, mas bien; me agrada cuidar de ti, para mis compañeros tal vez les parezca horroroso el destino que los del Bouke compartimos, pero para mí ese era el destino perfecto…

Siempre me gustaste, me gustas en todos tus aspectos y hasta te he llegado a admirar… Esa capacidad de luchar contra el destino, aquella habilidad que tú posees y que yo no, siempre admire eso... Y siempre la tuviste, aunque no apoyes mi opinión, yo creo que el Uzumaki solo te ayudo a hacerla florecer… Y lo más gracioso de mi situación es que aun así cuando admiro esa capacidad de superar todos los obstáculos, esa capacidad de poder ir contra lo predestinado y cambiarlo, esa capacidad es mi perdición…

Siempre te gusto el kitsune, pero… ¿en realidad te gustaba? Desde que me di cuenta de las miradas indiscretas y de tu actitud cara a cara con él, solo pensé que era admiración, aunque todos compartían la opinión de tu corazón desde tu niñez lo empezó a amar, yo creía que… no; quise creer que era solo admiración… y ahora, después de tanto esperarlo, al fin te presta atención… pudiste romper aquella cadena, la que te ataba a casarte con alguien elegido por tu padre, la que te obligaba a no salir de esta casa… Rompiste la cadena que te ataba a mí… a ser tu protector y cuidar de ti hasta alguna de nuestras muertes…

Hace ya dos días desde que el sexto Hokage pidió tu mano, después de tantas citas a escondidas, al fin tuvo el valor de pedirte en matrimonio… Y te llegó tan de sorpresa… ¿que como lo se?... Pues porque yo fui el mensajero, yo te entregue las "buenas" noticias… Desgraciadamente me hallaba al lado de Hiashi-sama cuando el chico pidió una cita con él, quería discutir acerca de la aldea y el futuro del clan Hyuga… Estoy seguro de que el tema que se discutió en aquella conversación cubría totalmente ambos aspectos…

Hiashi: ¿Qué hace por aquí Hokage-sama? ¿Qué le puede ofrecer este humilde anciano?

Yo solo permanecí en silencio observando la conversación entre los dos, que era tan incomoda, por el lado de Hiashi-sama había hipocresía… antes de llegar a convertirse en el Hokage, él nunca aprobó la relación que mantenías con el chico y desde siempre lo había visto con malos ojos, como una mala influencia… E irónicamente, ahora lo trata con una relación de superior a inferior, algo poco apropiado para el grandioso líder del clan Hyuga…

Naruto: Quiero la mano de Hinata…

Así de seco fue, sus palabras estaban cargadas de arrogancia, aunque tuve que contenerme las ganas de reírme; si Hiashi-sama estaba siendo hipócrita en ese momento… estaba seguro de que iba a negar esa demanda… él nunca aprobó ni pensaba aprobar algún noviazgo entre ustedes dos, y mucho menos iba a aceptar una boda… Así lo creí, pero sus palabras siguientes fueron fuertes y claras, no había ni gramo de duda o de vacilación en su tono… Hasta parecían tener algo de felicidad en ellas

Hiashi: Como usted desee, Hokage-sama… Neji, anda con Hinata y dale la noticia…

Neji: Hai…

Me dirigí sin ánimos hacia tu habitación, las palabras de tu padre ya eran suficiente tormento, y dudaba poder tolerar la alegría en tu rostro… ¿Cómo la gente podía cambiar tan repentinamente? Se siente realmente mal ver fracasar tus planes… ¿planes? ¿Acaso era eso lo que tenía? ¿Planes de un futuro donde tú estarías involucrada?… Pero ese es mi destino, cumplir los deseos y ordenes del Souke… Finalmente me sitúe al frente de tu habitación y toque suavemente la puerta; y tu respondiste desde el interior del cuarto… Creo que al ver la llegada de tu amado a la mansión; supusiste cual era mi intención en tu habitación, aun así solo me limite a entregarte el recado que me habían encargado… Asentí en forma de saludo y tu lo respondiste…

Hinata: Buenas noches, Neji-niisan…

Era claro, tu voz contenía nerviosismo y no podías ocultar tu felicidad, eso me destrozo: algo en mi estómago se contrajo y desapareció; y ese lugar quedo vacío, mas bien todavía se encuentra vacío… me enferme, y sigo enfermo, tu eres la cura a esto, pero eres inalcanzable, hace mucho que despegaste y volaste libre, yo todavía me encuentro encadenado en esta jaula…

Por un instante te mire con rabia, con todo mi odio ¿Por qué te separas de mi? ¿Por qué cortas las cadenas que te atan a mí?... constantemente me lo preguntaba mentalmente, queriendo que adivinaras mis pensamientos y te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, algo que nunca ocurrió y no ocurrirá… al menos no por ese medio… Y creo que te diste cuenta de la rabia contenida en esa mirada porque al instante eliminaste todo rastro de emoción en tu rostro… yo también deje de verte; voltee hacia mi derecha mientras te decía las palabras…

Neji: Naruto pidió tu mano, quiere casarse contigo…

Y ni siquiera mi actitud mas fría pudo con tu aura de felicidad, la que creaste en ese momento, en el que desistí y acabe con todo pensamiento en el que cabría la posibilidad de tener un futuro contigo… me marche de ese indeseable lugar directo a mi habitación, pronto correría la noticia por toda la mansión, y lo ultimo que quisiera es que me lo restregaran en la cara…

Eso es lo que pasó esa noche, todos los miembros de este clan celebraron, menos yo; que me ahogaba en mi propia desilusión, me sentía terrible… esa fue la primera vez que desee morir… deseaba dejar todas mis penas olvidadas en este mundo… Concluí que lo que mas me hacia daño, después del hecho de que me abandonaras, era el ser un cobarde, incapaz de expresarte mis sentimientos, y debería admitir que eres superior a mi, Hinata… hasta tu fuiste capaz de declararte ante él, pero yo no pude… así es Hinata, tu eres mas fuerte que yo… siempre lo fuiste

Al amanecer el siguiente día, Hiashi-sama me llamó y me asigno ayudarte en lo que me pidas respecto a tu boda, la peor asignación para mí en este estado… Claro que tus amigas te acompañaban, en esto eran abismalmente más útiles que yo; pero aun así el estúpido de tu padre me asigno a andar contigo y a que te ayudara en todo lo necesario… así de miserable es mi vida…

Ahora lo que me extraña es que; desde tu sombra he observado que no estas alegre, contenta, ni siquiera sonríes… ¿Por qué? ¡¡Te casas con tu amor platónico!!... honestamente, si me hubiesen obligado a casarme contigo; hubiese sido la persona mas feliz de todo el universo, creo que así de feliz sería si tu fueras a estar el resto de tu vida conmigo, así de feliz debería ser poder lograr estar con la persona mas amada por ti… caminas como si lo que estas a punto de hacer es una simple reunión…

Esa actitud que tienes crea en mi nuevamente esperanzas… esto es horrible, aun tengo en mente que haya alguna posibilidad de que ya no te guste naruto… y me aterra pensar en el vacío que dejaras nuevamente en mi, cuando te vea desfilar de blanco por el altar… estoy enfermo de esto, me siento mal y quiero vomitar, también quiero sentir dolor, para olvidarme de tú boda…

Ahora me encuentro recostado sobre el suelo, contra la pared, analizo todo lo que vivimos juntos… mas momentos malos que buenos, pero los buenos siempre valieron y valdrán la pena… lloro porque descubrí la razón suficiente para hacerlo, esta razón es mas que suficiente…

Te amo…

Descubrí que no puedo seguir sin ti… no puedo continuar y nunca podré volar… estoy destinado a estar prisionero de mi destino ya que no puedo combatir contra él… no sin ayuda… no sin ti… empiezo a creer que mi destino era el de amarte, que tu eras la única, la elegida… Y cortaste con tu destino… ¿ahora a quien amare?... no eres reemplazable Hinata… Estoy destinado a vivir sin un rumbo, con este amor sin corresponder…

¿?: Oniisan… ¿puedo entrar?

Tu voz desde el otro lado de la puerta me saca brutalmente de mi ensimismamiento… secó mis lagrimas y borro rastro de haber derramado alguna… me reincorporo y me dirijo a la puerta, la abro y ahí te encuentras, nuevamente con ese rostro desilusionado… te invito a pasar y tu accedes… Aunque no entiendo ni por que lo hice, el dolor de verte y la visión del futuro que te espera me atraviesa una y otra vez el corazón, reabriendo la herida…

Neji: Que puedo hacer por usted, Hinata-sama – le pregunto tratando de sonar agradable… misión imposible para mi estado… lo único que logre fue susurrar unas cuantas palabras… mi garganta esta seca y no he dicho palabra en un día entero…

Hinata: Oniisan… yo quiero… yo q-quisiera p-preguntarte…

Tu silencio me aturde, poner en mi mente la duda de querer preguntarme algo, que al parecer esta relacionado con tu desanimo… simplemente asiento para que continúes, en sentido de aprobación para que me pregunte lo que desees…

Hinata:… ¿p-por que… estas t-tan triste?

Tu pregunta me golpea cruelmente, sin precedentes ni avisos y me deja en una condición critica… ya me había preguntado eso antes de que ella me visitara, y había obtenido una respuesta satisfactoria y honesta… pero nunca me iba a atrever a decirte la verdad… no era capaz de luchar por mi bienestar, no estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para revelarte que te amo y que te quiero mas que cualquier otra persona en el mundo…

Hinata: ¿¡Por qué estas tan triste?!

Estas desesperada, lo puedo notar, has llegado a algún limite, a tal punto de que hasta llegas a gritarme, para que te saque de tus dudas, pero… ¿Qué dudas?... Ya me había dicho a mi mismo que no podía hacerme ilusiones de ese tipo ¿¿Por qué te importa tanto??... parece tan claro… Tal vez debería decírtelo, tal vez no todos mis sueños eran imposibles… y ya estaba harto de seguir este destino sin final correcto… tenía que confesártelo, sin importar X o Y reacción, lo iba a hacer… porque… tal vez… ¿tu destino era el de estar conmigo desde un principio?… de pronto, sin previo aviso, sin antes poder responderte, tu cuerpo se lanza sobre el mío… haciéndonos caer, tu encima de mi y nuestros rostros a muy poca distancia… puedo sentir tu respiración, muy acelerada, tu corazón golpea fuertemente tu pecho, lo puedo sentir… no puedo reaccionar y tu empiezas a llorar encima de mi, tus calidas lagrimas caen una por una sobre mi rostro… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por que no eres feliz?

Hinata: Y-yo no p-puedo ser feliz… s-si tu n-no lo eres t-tampoco…

Como si leyeras mis pensamientos, respondes la pregunta que me hice a mi mismo… ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por qué me dice estas cosas?...

Hinata: Y-yo quiero… ¡¡Yo quiero saber por que Neji-niisan no es feliz!!

Ya no lo soporto mas, en un movimiento desesperado sujeto tus mejillas y te atraigo hasta mi rostro… finalmente coloco mis labios sobre los tuyos… nos unimos con este cálido beso, puedo sentir como me regresas el gesto cariñoso, correspondiéndome… finalmente retiro mis labios para responder con toda la sinceridad a tus dudas...

Neji: …Por esto, Hinata… esta es la razón de mi tristeza; te alejaras de mi, ya nunca podré seguir estando a tu lado… diariamente me atormentare pensando que tu esposo te protege y esta constantemente preocupado por ti, en cambio yo, que fui él destinado a esa obligación… no lo podré hacer… aunque deje de ser una obligación…

Te amo Hinata… te amare por siempre…

Me aferro a ti, ya no quiero dejarte… no quiero soltarte… no quiero entregarte…

Neji: …Finalmente entiendo cual es mi destino, Hinata… mi destino es el de estar por siempre contigo, de cuidarte y protegerte… de servirte de compañía y de apoyo en momentos difíciles… Mi destino es el de amarte; y no puedo permitir que pelees contra el… porque tu compartes el mismo destino que yo, Hinata… nuestros destinos son decididos en el momento en que nacemos… y el tuyo esta enredado con el mío… y en ellos están contenidos nuestra felicidad… y si es necesario, peleare por defenderlo… yo peleare por defender nuestro destino…

Hinata: Oniisan… Yo también peleare por nuestro destino, estoy segura de que seré muy feliz junto a ti…

Terminas con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de tus lágrimas previamente derramadas, yo soy feliz pero no puedo evitar recalcar en lo último que me dijiste…

Neji: ¿Por que estas tan segura? – le pregunto, inmediatamente sonríe; creo que cai en esta trampa, ya que pienso que ella esperaba que se lo preguntase…

Hinata: Porque yo también te amo, Neji-niisan…

Sonrió y me das un beso dulcemente… la sensación es magnifica, rellenas todos los espacios vacíos que hace dos días me atormentaban y mi corazón sana inmediatamente… creo que el destino es algo indescifrable, que tenemos que vivirlo día a día para averiguar como continua; y al final yo fui el que luche contra él… es cierto que nuestro destino era el de estar juntos, pero también había una bifurcación donde éramos infelices, y tu estabas casada con Naruto… solo debíamos encararnos y elegir el camino correcto… y rompí con ese destino…

Neji: Ven, es hora de seguir adelante… ahorita mismo le diremos a tu padre que no te casaras conmigo… y te pediré en boda para que estés junto a mi

Hinata: Son solo formalidades Neji-niisan, yo estaré contigo por siempre, aunque no estemos casados…

Agarro tu mano y salimos juntos de esa habitación… dispuestos a seguir las reglas a pesar de todo… dispuestos a luchar en defensa de nuestro destino…


End file.
